Dreams of Gold
by dreaming-devil
Summary: After working dutifully in the library, Belle decides to surprise the man who gave her the key. A Rumbelle one shot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way have any association with Once Upon A Time.  
This is simply a fan-fiction for good fun for a good friend of mine.

* * *

_Dreams of Gold_

Though time had once stood still in Storybrooke, the curse that laid over the little borough which kept the clock atop the clock-tower from moving forward and the residents neatly in petrified ignorance had since been emancipated, allowing time to begin to lull forward anew and bring forth new lives - in the form of second chances and ardent reunions.  
With time moving forward again after the seemingly perpetual standstill, the town had begun to blossom in some aspects.

It hadn't been so long since Rumpelstiltskin had given Belle the key to the library and full privileges, and since the opening of the library to all the townspeople, Belle had fallen into the gentle rhythm of daily life in the town. Her time spent locked away had since slipped her mind, and she fully enjoyed her days spent working among the books she so lovingly tended to.

. . . . .

It was time to close up shop and Belle was scurrying around trying to get everything in order before Rumple arrived - he was always on time, arriving at five 'til 6 in order to accompany Belle to dinner at Granny's and then to escort her home. Every day was just so, though usually Belle was in no hurry to finish up.

Today was a different matter altogether.

Today, Belle had something planned. She and Ruby had been meeting every other evening for the past few weeks detailing and planning this moment. Belle smiled as she finished up, glancing up at the clock. 5:45. She had ten minutes.

She hurried over to the doors and locked them before stopping to catch her breath.

Her heart had begun to pound against her chest as she thought of what she had planned. She smiled again, and murmured reassurances to herself, patting her hair down nervously and ducking behind the front desk to gather a duffel bag Ruby had left there earlier.

. . . . .

As the clock above her desk ticked onto the next minute, the door above the library jingled. Belle sat behind her desk waiting almost impatiently, yet she jumped at the sight of Rumple as he smoothly walked toward her.

"My dear, did you finish up early? I quite like the sight of you rushing around with your rosy cheeks in order to get things tidied up." He teased, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled fondly at her.

"I did! There wasn't much to do this evening so I started up early." Belle smiled up at the man before her, heart whirring a mile a minute. "There was actually something I wanted to show you..." She began, and in an instant he was at her side behind the desk, peering down at the book in her hands.

She stood, the space between them shortening significantly, something Rumple noticed immediately, though he made no attempt to step away.

Belle took hold of both his hands, and gently pried his cane from them. He began to protest, but she glanced up at him, her vivid blue eyes gazing almost pleadingly into his. Her mouth parted slightly, and she shushed him.

He obliged, feeling a heat rising from the pit of his stomach. He licked his own lips as he watched hers part, almost in slow motion.

The cane dropped loudly onto the floor the same moment the clock began to chime the hour, just at the same moment that Belle smoothly untied the back of her halter dress and let it slide down her slim figure, revealing a corset underneath - black with soft, baby blue ribbons laced up it. Rumple opened his mouth to speak but Belle pressed a finger to her lips. "Hush now, Mr. Gold. Don't speak."

She pushed the book from the desk and it clattered to the floor just as the last hour was chimed, and she delicately raised herself to sit on the bureau, grabbing his hands again and placing them on her waist. He looked down then, almost curiously as he admired the look of his hands on her body. His eyes traveled up to her breasts, which were almost protruding from the tight corset.

"Let's take this damned thing of you, and let me feel you." Rumple almost hissed, sliding his hands knowledgeably behind her back and undoing the clasps. Belle sighed softly, pressing her lips against the nape of his neck, and kissing him repeatedly, feverishly.

She grabbed onto him, pulling him closer, and wrapped her legs around him, moving her hands up to pull his face to hers, she kissed him, moaning as she felt the bulge in his pants rub against her heated area.

"Belle." He gasped before, meeting her lips with his own fiercely. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and groaned at the heat he found within.  
Rumple slid his hands down from Belle's soft back, to her ass. He smacked it with one hand, enjoying the sound as it reverberated around the room and with his other, he traced her thigh until he reached her panties. There, he hesitated for only a moment, but Belle whimpered softly against his lips, and he slipped a finger inside.

Her back arched against the desk, and her breasts pushed into his chest. Rumple pulled her close, and slipped another finger into her wetness.

Belle pulled back from the kiss, moaning softly into Rumple's chest as she leaned into him, body shivering as he fingered her. She tightened her hold on him before moving her shaking hands from his body and toward his pants.

"Let me." He grunted, continuing to pleasure her as he reached with his other hand to undo his pants.

"Take all of your clothes off..." Belle panted. "I want... to feel you... against me..."

"As you wish, dearie." He said, pulling his fingers out. Belle whimpered again, opening her eyes to watch him. Their deep blue startled him, but he smiled, slipping his fingers into his mouth, before reaching for his shirt and unbuttoning it.

Belle slid from the desk, sliding out of the thong she had been wearing, watching Rumple slide out of his own clothing. She was shocked, but pleased, to see that underneath his clothes, he had a toned body. Her eyes traveled admiringly from his face to his toned chest, to his small waist, to where his cock stood, erect. He watched her the whole time, and as her eyes widened as she took in his manhood, he pulled her roughly to him, teasing the entrance to her wetness with his fingers.

Belle wrapped her arms around Rumple, pushing herself against him and he leaned against the wall behind him for support as he slipped his fingers out of her and wrapped his hands around her bottom. In one swift motion, he had her feet off the floor and her legs wrapped around him. She gasped and held on tighter, pressing her face into his neck.

"Take me..." She murmured into his ear, nibbling at the lobe.

"Gladly." Rumple set her onto the desk once again, and settled the tip of his manhood against her clitoris. He slipped it in slowly, and Belle screamed before biting onto his shoulder and digging her nails into his back. "Say my name." He demanded, pulling his member out, covered in her moisture.

"... Rumple..." Belle whimpered, pulling him close to her.

"Louder." He demanded, more fiercely, as he slid his cock back inside of her slowly.

"Rumple!" Belle screamed, and he pushed himself inside, tossing his own head back as he moaned loudly. "Rumple! Oh! Yes!" Belle shrieked, clawing at his back as he began to pump into her steadily.

Rumpelstiltskin moved a hand to her throat, pressing his lips against hers roughly. Belle broke the kiss as she moaned.

She had day-dreamed and planned and hoped for this moment for so long, yet the feel of Rumpelstiltskin against her, inside of her, was overwhelming. She felt his member throbbing inside of her as he continued to thrust, his hand moving from her throat to her breast, the other clamped firmly on her ass. She pushed him, causing him to stop. For a moment, there was a terrible confusion and uncertainty in his eyes and she kissed his nose sweetly.

He pulled out and she pushed him away from the desk, grabbing his member which was covered in her own moisture and looking into his eyes. "Not to worry, my love." She slid from the desk and down onto her knees, settling in front of him, and she took his cock into her mouth.

"Belle." Rumple sighed, running his hands through his hair as he trembled at her touch. "Belle. Belle!" She continued to please him until he put a hand on her shoulder. "Let me make love to you, my dear."

Rumple pulled her to her feet, and led her to the couches nestled near some bookshelves. There he lay her down and climbed atop her.

As he slid into her throbbing wetness, she screamed again, back arching, breasts pressing against Rumple's chest. "Oh, Rumple!"

He slid a finger down to her clitoris, rubbing it while he continued to pound into her, until he felt her body tremble beneath his.  
Belle grasped tightly onto his arms, feeling the muscles as he grasped tightly to the sides of the couch, keeping his body elevated in order to not squish her under his weight. Her back arched again, and her body trembled with anticipation as he pumped deeper into her, taking longer to pull out, and then sliding himself back in roughly. "R-Rumple!" She cried, her body taken over by climax. "Oh, my love!" She pressed her hands to Rumple's face and pulled him to her, kissing him frantically as she climaxed. His thrusting slowed, until Belle stopped kissing him, gasping in relief as her trembling subsided. "Oh, my sweet Rumple..." She whispered.

He collapsed beside her, silent. She had called him her love. They had made love together. He smiled, kissing her shoulder. "Yes, dearie?"


End file.
